Jason Morgan Must Die
by LovinLiason2
Summary: CHAPTER 9! The Big Dance is finally here!
1. Jason Morgan

After I saw the movie, this idea came to me. It is basically like the movie "John Tucker Must Die", but it is different. Not just because of the GH characters are in it,but some of the plot will be different.

**Summary:** Elizabeth Webber was never the popular girl in school or ever notice for that matter, but everything changed when she met Jason Morgan. Three girls who have been dumped and hurt by Jason bring Elizabeth into their plan: Break Jason Morgan, the notorious playboy of Port Charles Highs heart. What happens when Liz falls for Jason's charms? Will Jason really fall for Liz or will she just be another notch on his bedpost?

**A few things are different in the story:**

**Liz never dated or even knows Lucky.**

**Courtney isn't dead.**

**Jason never had his accident.**

**The Quartermaines are the Morgans for story purposes.**

**Jason and Emily are twins.**

**AJ is off in college.**

**Elizabeth is the same age as Jason.**

**I think that is it...**

**I don't own GH!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Jason Morgan Must Die**

I was never the popular girl in school. I was kind of invisible, well not invisible invisible I wasn't really noticed. I have friends, but even with the girls I have known all my life don't even know my name. It isn't a hard name either. It is Elizabeth or Liz, even Lizzie. It was good that I didn't have many friends, because we moved a lot. My dad is in the military, so we move every year or two. Now I live in New York for the time being. This story isn't about me though. It is about him, Jason Morgan. Star Basketball Player, Straight A student, and overall hottie. His family owns practically half the town so he probably is getting a BIG inheritance when he gets older. He is perfect. This story is about how I went from no one knowing my name to everyone knowing my name, all because of him. I'm getting ahead of myself, let me tell you how it went down. I remember the first time I talked to Jason Morgan, well spoke to, we really didn't trade war stories, but whatever. I was at my part time job at Kelly's, a local restaurant. I was a waitress there. He was sitting alone at a table. He had long dirty blond hair, but it looked brown from a distance and he had piercing blue eyes. The kind you could melt into. I was hard not to notice him.

"_Hi, I'm Elizabeth"_

"_I'm not ready to order"_

"_Okay, I'll be back"_

Totally blew that. I went back around the counter and waited. Then a brunette girl came by his table and gave him a quick kiss, then sat down. I saw the girl's face. She was Robin Scorpio. She was head of the honor society, French club, editor of the yearbook and school paper, anchor on the school news, student council president, and...I think that is it. I wasn't surprised Jason had a girlfriend. He wouldn't give me the time of day, let alone go out with me. I put my short hair into a ponytail and watched the happy couple enjoy each others company. Someone else could get their table.

The next day, I came out of the kitchen and saw Jason again, but he wasn't with Robin. He was making out with some blond bimbo. I barely spoke to words to the guy and I was already jealous! He has two girlfriends?! I recognized the blond immediately. It was Courtney Matthews. Head Cheerleader, self explanatory. When they took a break for air, I went over.

"_Can I take your order?"_

Courtney started_ "I want..."_

"_A burger. Medium rare with fries and I would like the same"_

"_Okay" _

They were disgusting.

" _I love when you take charge"_

"_I know what you like"_

They started kissing again.

"_No drinks then?"_

Two days later, He came again. I was wiping down some tables. He came in with another brunette, hand and hand. The sight was sicking. The brunette was Sam McCall. Teenage Vegan Activist, that is code word for easy or a nicer name for slut. They sat down at a table and I went over.

"_What would you like to order?"_

"_Two salads with no chicken. I'm a vegetarian. Meat is disgusting."_

Liar. He was chomping on a burger two days ago.

"_We are vegetarians"_

"_Eating meat is inhumane"_

"_I don't have to give up all meat"_

Like I said easy! I roll my eyes and walk away. When I look back over, I see them kissing.

"_He has three girlfriends!? How does he do it without getting caught?"_

"_Easy"_

A waitress who is reading a magazine looks up at me.

"_How do you date three girls who go to the same school?"_

"_They are in different cliques. So they don't talk or even look at each other. He tells them his dad won't let him date during basketball season, so they have to keep it a secret"_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_I'm Emily Morgan, Jason's twin sister"_

"_The other Morgan?"_

"_You say it like it is a disease or something"_

"_No, I didn't mean to apply it that way"_

"_It is okay..., I love my brother, but he is a real ass"_

"_Yeah"_

We laugh.

"_I'm Elizabeth"_

"_Nice to meet you Elizabeth"_

That is when it all started. Even if I wanted to get out, I couldn't now because the next days events sucked me into Jason Morgan's world and I wouldn't be out of it anytime soon.


	2. Gym Class Drama

**Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry it took me so long to post this! I have been busy and since I am on break, I have time. I am also posting on my other stories this weekend too, so look out for those. Some things you need to know... most characters on GH will be teens even the teens (Georgie, Lulu, Maxie, Coop, Logan and Spinelli) will be teens too unless I say otherwise. Courtney and Sonny aren't brother and sister. They are cousins and aren't that close. They hate each other basically. I will be writing a lot of Emily in all my stories because I hate that Guza killed her! She may be different in this story though. She is still going to be Sweet Em, but she will be kind of punkish and sarcastic. Instead of NL being her, it will be Amber's Emily because Natalia's Em seems older and I loved Amber's. This chapter will have a fight scene and it may be terrible because I am not the girl thats in the fights, I am the one that watches them, so please forgive me for a lame fight. Let me stop rambling and get to the story!**

**Gym Class Drama**

Everyone knows Jason Morgan is gorgeous. All the girls love him, even the teachers. He has the perfect smile and a charm that all the girls fall for. It wasn't his fault that Ms. Jones had a heart attack. A simple smile doesn't give people heart attacks. Ms. Jones had a history of heart problems and is now retired in Palm Springs. The reason I am telling you this because since Ms. Jones, the gym teacher is out of commission, all fourth period gym classes were merged. We were playing volleyball.

"_I'll pick the teams"_, said Coach Sanders. _"Lulu, Brenda, Maxie, Lainey, Carly, and Georgie on the left"_

The girls went to their side of the net.

"_Emily, Courtney, Samantha, Kelly,Robin, and Elizabeth on the other side"_

"_Oh Joy!"_, said Emily to Elizabeth

They took their spots. Robin, Kelly, and Sam in the front. Emily, Elizabeth, and Courtney in the back. Courtney was serving the ball. Courtney Matthews was always a fan of gossip so she was eavesdropping on Robin and Kelly's conversation.

"_Do you wanna watch a movie Monday after school?", _said Kelly

"_I have a date"_

"_With who?"_

"_You can't tell anyone!"_

"_Okay"_

"_Jason Morgan"_

Courtney served the ball at Robin's head.

"_**OUCH!!**"_

"_Sorry...my hand slipped!"_

"_So what did you say?", _said Kelly, not hearing what she said before.

"_Jason Morgan"_

Courtney hit Robin with the ball again.

"_Why the heck did you hit me!"_

"_Well, you shouldn't be spreading lies!"_

Robin walked up to Courtney.

"_What lies?"  
_

"_You know what lies!"_

Courtney slapped Robin. They started fighting causing a scene. Elizabeth, Sam, Emily and everyone else started to watch. Sam tries to break it up.

"_Peace and Love, ladies, Peace and Love!"_

"_She is spreading lies!"_

"_What lies am I spreading!"_

"_I'm dating Jason Morgan, not you!"_

"_What...I'm dating Jason Morgan!"  
"None of you guys are dating Jason, I am!"_

"_**Liar!**"_

"_**Bitch!**"_

"_**Slut!**"_

The girls start to tussle. Coach Sanders tries to break it up. _"Stop it ladies!"_ Coach Sanders ends up in the scuffle. The fight starts moving around and a lot of volleyballs are being thrown. The girls stop when they hear a whistle. It was Elizabeth. She found Coach Sander's whistle by the bleachers.

"_You guys are **fucking** pathetic! Jason is playing all of you and you can't see it!"_

"_Detention for you, you, you, and you!", _said Coach Sanders, pointing to Robin, Liz, Courtney and Sam.

"_Why do I have detention?", _said Elizabeth

"_Language, Everyone go to their lockers!"_

"_Great, the first week here and I have detention!, _said Liz to Emily

"_Webber, I didn't know you were such a radical!, _said Emily

They laugh and go to the locker room.

"_Who is that girl?", _said Robin

"_Yeah, who is she?", _said Sam

"_Lauren, something I think", _said Courtney

The girls go their separate ways.

Courtney was on a mission. To find Jason Morgan and shut those slut's mouths. She spotted him talking to his friends, Nikolas and her least favorite person, Sonny. They were waiting for basketball practice to start. They were on the bleachers in the gym.

"_The Ice Queen approaches!"_

"_Shut up Sonny...Jason, I need to talk to you"_

"_Okay"_

He gets off the bleachers and follows Courtney across the gym.

"_What's up babe?"_

"_These two bimbos in gym said they were dating you"_

"_What?"_

"_Is it true?"_

"_No"_

"_You can't date during basketball season"_

"_Yeah and If I could, you would be the one"  
_

"_I know"_

They kiss.

"_Bye"_

"_Call you later"_

"_Okay, Bye"_

Courtney walks out the gym and Jason goes back to his seat on the bleachers.

"_Someone has you on a short leash"_

"_You know I don't date, Sonny"_

"_Yeah, whatever. That is what I said when I met Kate."_

"_Courtney is nothing like Kate and I'm not into serious relationships. I haven't met the one yet"_

"_The one?", _said Nikolas

" _You know the one. The one that gets you and the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. You should know you are a prince, you basically come from a storybook"_

"_So who is the one for you"_

"_The one is a person who can make me laugh, has a great smile, who is beautiful and has a great personality. Someone down to earth who doesn't believe in all that materialistic shit"_

"_You are so lame, Morgan"_

"_Why?"_

"_You want to find the perfect woman that is why you get with every girl who crosses your path. Why can't you let the perfect girl find you"_

"_Says the guy who is stalking my sister"_

"_I am not stalking Emily!"_

"_That is why you come over the house twice a week"_

"_You have great food!"  
_

"_Yeah, whatever"_

"_So what did the princess of death want?", _said Sonny

"_Nothing important"_

Jason takes a sip of his Gatorade. Little did he know, he would meet "_**the one**__"_ sooner than he expected.


	3. Detention,Detention!

**I will posting on all of my stories this week. I am mad at GH for this depressing week. From Liason saying goodbye again, No Scrubs reunion, Skate drama, Emily smiling when she is dead, Lucky's stupidity, and Sam's sam-ness, this week has been upsetting me. The only highlight will be the GNO on Wednesday. Let me start...**

**Detention,Detention**

"Uh, detention on a Friday!"

"Just ignore them and you will be fine"

"I will probably be the one ignored!"

Elizabeth walked into the library with her new found friend Emily Morgan.

"After you get off on bail, wanna come over the house? Cook is making chicken."

"You have a cook?"

"When your mom is the top cardiologist and your dad is the chief of staff at General Hospital, and if your gramps owns the biggest company in town, you have a cook"

"I would, but He who will not be named is going to be there and I have heard enough Jason talk for a lifetime"

"Jase has basketball practice until 5:30 and hangs out with his followers until 7"

"And when is dinner?"

"5, just in time for grandpa's meds"

"Okay"

"I will pick you up after you pay for your sins"  
They laugh.

"See you then"

Emily leaves the library and Elizabeth sits down at one of the tables. Five minutes later, Robin Scorpio comes in. She has her long hair out. She is wearing a white blouse with a blue argyle sweater on top. She is wearing a black skirt and black ballet flats. She was wearing a pearl necklace with earrings to match. She sits next to Elizabeth. Liz was bored so she started talking to her.

"I like your necklace"

"Jason gave it to me"

"of course"

Just then Sam McCall walked in. Her hair was curly and she was wearing a dark green tank top with denim shorts. She was wearing green flip flops. She sat at a different table, but the librarian told her to sit with Liz and Robin.

"I like your bracelet", said Elizabeth

She was wearing a charm bracelet.

"Jason gave it to me"

She looked directly at Robin.

Courtney Matthews was last to arrive. She had her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink tee shirt and a white mini skirt. She had on white sneakers. She had a ruby ring around her pinky. The librarian immediately directed her to her seat between Robin and Sam. Everything was silent. Robin was writing something for the honor society, Sam was drawing something for a duck campaign she was doing. Courtney was twisting the ruby ring around her finger. Elizabeth was staring at the clock. The only noise was the ring as it went around Courtney's pinky.

"That is the most annoying noise I have ever heard in my life",said Robin

"You have nothing better to do with your time?", asked Sam

"What I do isn't any of your business"

"The ring is probably fake anyway", said Robin

Robin and Sam chuckled and Elizabeth smiled.

"For your information, it is a promise ring and it isn't fake"

"Let me guess Jason gave it to you?", said Liz

"Yes and speaking of I talked to him. He can't date during basketball season and if he could he would date me. He says we have a special connection that can't be labeled and..."

"He hasn't felt this way about a girl ever and you complete him because...",said Robin.

"You get him and you are the greatest", said Sam

"You are the only one for him!", said the three girls.

"He said the same stuff to all of us!" 

"That is his game"

They look at Elizabeth.

"game?"

"He calls you babe or honey because he doesn't want to confuse your names. He dates girls in different cliques so they don't know he is playing them"

"You are dating Jason too!"  
"No!"  
"good"

"So how did you know he was playing us?",said Robin

"Me and Em are friends"

"Who the hell is Em?"

"Emily Morgan"

"The other Morgan!"  
"Yeah; they are twins"

"You seem that you know a lot about Jason, more than his sister's friend should know"

"I know the type"

"Type?"

"The pretty boy player type"

"You have experience", said Sam

"Yeah, kind of"

Elizabeth did know the type. Not of personal experience though. She never really had a boyfriend. She got her first kiss at fourteen at her cousin's wedding from a cute usher from the groom's side her age. But some other boys at the reception dared him to do it. She had experience from movies of course, but not just that. Her sister, Sarah had a new guy every week. Her mom and dad got divorced when she was ten . Her mom and dad had a great relationship after the divorce. They became friends. So when her dad moved so did her mom and her siblings. Elizabeth was now seventeen which gave her seven years of her mom's dating. Madison Reeves-Webber was one of those hot moms. The problem with it was her mom had a new guy every three weeks. It was so hard to keep track, so Liz and Sarah just called them "Skip", because that is what they would do...skip.

"What was his name?"

"Skip"

"Oh, so what are we going to do?",said Courtney

"About?"

"Jason"

"Nothing?"

"We should ignore him all weekend and rip his heart out on Monday", said Sam

"What do you mean?"

"We all break up with him"

"Good Plan!", said Robin

"I know"

Elizabeth's cell rang. It was a text from Emily.

_I'm here to pay bail!_

Liz looked at the clock. It was 4:30. Detention was over.

"My ride is here"

"Okay"

"what is your name by the way?", said Courtney

"Elizabeth"

"Nice name"

"Thanks"

Elizabeth picked up her books and left the library. She went outside to find Emily sitting in her blue convertible, top down. Elizabeth opened the door and got inside.

"How was hell?"

"Better than you would think"

"Ready to see the folks?"

"Yeah, When is Jason coming home?"

"Seven, why?"

"I'll tell my mom I will be home at 8"

Emily rolled her eyes and drove off.

**Read and Review!**


	4. The Morgan's

Sorry for the wait! Happy New Year! Read and Review! Another thing you need to know is Alan isn't dead.

**The Morgans**

Elizabeth and Emily enter the Morgan mansion. A maid greets them.

"Hello Miss Emily"

"Alice, how many times have I told you to call me Emily, not Miss Emily"  
"Sorry Emily. Who's your friend?"

"Elizabeth"

"Hello Elizabeth"

"Hello Alice"

"Your parents are in the den"  
"Okay, Thanks Alice"

Alice goes up the stairs. Elizabeth and Emily put their bags by the stairs. Emily and Liz walk toward the den. Emily stops.

"I have to warn you"

"About?"

"You are about to enter the war zone"

"Stop Joking"  
"I'm serious"

"Whatever"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" 

Emily opens the door. They enter. They see Monica, Edward, Alan, and Tracy arguing. Emily walks up to the bar and gets a soda.

"Want one?"  
"Sure"

She hands one to Liz.

"Is this what you meant by war zone?"

"Yeah. They can go on for hours."  
"They didn't even notice us come in"  
"They will in 5...4...3...2...now"

"Emily!"  
"Hello family!"

"How was your day?", said Alan

"Great"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

"Yes, Grandfather. This is Elizabeth Webber."

"Doesn't your grandmother Audrey work at the hospital?"  
"Yes"

One of the reasons that her mom agreed to go to Port Charles was the fact it was her hometown and her mother still lived here.

"Well, Nice to meet you"

"You have a beautiful home"  
"Thank You"  
"This is my mom, dad, my grandfather, and my aunt Tracy"

"Nice to meet you all. I have hear so much about you."  
"All good things I hope"

"Yes, Dr. Morgan"  
"Call me Monica"

"Okay, Monica"

"So where did you and Emily meet?"

"At Kelly's. I just started working there."  
"Tracy, where is Dillon? I told him to walk home because I couldn't pick him up"

"He went with Ned somewhere"  
"Oh"

"Dinner isn't ready for a while, so why don't you show Elizabeth around the house?"

"Okay, Dad"

"Emily?"

"Yes, Mom"

"Will Nikolas be joining us for dinner?"  
"I don't know. He is Jason's friend"  
"Nikolas as in Nikolas Cassadine? The guy you drool over in French?", said Liz. "Oh, Sorry, Em". Elizabeth put her hand on her mouth because she realized that she said it too loud.

"Shut up Liz!!"

"I knew that Cassadine boy liked you! He comes over too much.", said Edward.

"We will be in my room!" 

They go upstairs and walk down the hall.

"That's my parent's room, the guest room, my sister's room, and that's Jason's room"

Elizabeth looked at the door.

"We can go in if you want?"

"We can? Not that I want to, but can we?"  
"I do it all the time. I search for porn and condoms"

"Okay"

Emily opens the door. They enter the room. The room was painted dark blue. The walls were covered with awards and some band posters. It had a bed with a light blue comforter, a desk, and dresser. He had a computer and a TV in the corner. It was a typical boys room. Emily started looking through drawers.

"Lets see who is on Playboy this month!"

Elizabeth started looking at some pictures on his dresser. There were one of him and his basketball team. Tons with his family and friends. One with him and Emily at a concert. There was one without a frame and was turned over. Liz turned it over. It was one with Jason and this brunette girl. They looked so happy and in love. Jason was kissing her cheek and the girl was smiling. Elizabeth felt kind of jealous.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, He still has that?"  
"Who is she?"

"Brenda Barrett. Jason's last 'real' girlfriend"

"Did she dump him for some football player or something?"

"She died in a car accident two years ago."  
"Oh"

"Yeah"

Elizabeth suddenly felt uncomfortable being in Jason's room without him knowing.

"Can we go to your room now?"  
"Sure" 

They left Jason's room and across the hall was Emily's room. They entered. Emily's room was painted a dark purple. She had a lavender canopy bed, a dresser, a desk, and a beside table. Her room was basically like Jason's, but cleaner. Instead of awards and posters on the wall, there were just posters. Emily fell on her bed. Liz was looking at some pictures on her dresser. She saw the same picture of her and Jason that was in Jason's room. There was another picture of a little boy and girl at a birthday party, with birthday hats on. The girl was blowing a noisemaker. They both had cake on their faces and hands.

"Em? Who are they?"  
Emily got up and went next to Liz.

"Oh, that's me and Jase at our fifth birthday. It was taken after the Great Birthday Cake Massacre. I was mad Jason got one more present than I did. Grandfather said we ruined a business deal he was making. But who plans a business meeting at a birthday party?"

"You guys are cute"

"That's a picture taken at Carly Benson's Sweet 16"

"You are friends with Carly Benson?"

Carly Benson was a cheerleader and one of the most popular girls at school. She was part of Courtney Matthew's crowd.

"Yeah, she is Jason's best friend. She may be a cheerleader, but she barely hangs with them. She hates them, well everyone except Courtney, but she hangs with Jason and his friends"

"Why was she sitting with the cheerleaders at lunch then?"

"She and Jason are having a fight, but from what you told me it will blow over soon and they never last that long anyway"

"What did I tell you?"  
"Courtney is breaking up with Jason, right?"  
"From what I heard"

"Carly was mad that Jason was playing Courtney"

"Why doesn't she just tell Courtney?"  
"If she did, Jason wouldn't forgive her and she is a mess without Jason."  
"Oh, Who else is in the picture?" 

"Jason, Carly, me, Nikolas, Sonny, and Kate"  
"Who are Sonny and Kate?"  
"Sonny is on Jason's basketball team and are best friends. Well, Jason, Sonny and Carly are like the three musketeers. Sonny is like a brother to me, but he never comes over. My parents don't like him and won't let him on the property"

"Why?"  
"He does odd jobs for the mob"

"Oh"

"Yeah, but he is a great guy. Kate is Sonny's girlfriend and one of my best friends. She is an aspiring fashion designer. She is from Sonny's old neighborhood and lets just say she doesn't take any crap"

"Why haven't I met Kate?"  
"She is visiting her sick grandmother"

"Oh"

"She will be back Monday"

"Who are they?"

Liz points to a picture with two boys in it.

"They are my cousins Ned and Dillon. Dillon is in the fourth grade and he is my little helper and movie buddy. Ned is 22 and still lives at home. He got sucked into the ELQ business. Right there is a picture of my brother AJ. He is a freshman in college. He goes to Stanford. And that's a picture of my sister Skye. She is 20. She is spending her junior year in France."

"She is pretty"

"Yeah" 

Someone knocked on the door.

"Em! Dinner is ready"

"Okay, Ned. Let's go"

"Okay"

They went downstairs and ate dinner.

--

Elizabeth was full. The Morgan's average dinner was more than she ate in a week. She was now in Emily's room. She was waiting for her sister to pick her up. After being in Jason's room, she didn't think she could face him with a straight face. Emily and Liz were laying on Em's bed, reading magazines and listening to the new Linkin Park CD.

"My family really likes you. You could tell because gramps offered you a seat on the board at ELQ and he only does that with family. I also think Dillon has a crush on you."

"Well, Your family is ..."

"dysfunctional?"  
"You could say that, but I bet there is never a dull moment."

"Yeah"

Elizabeth gets up.

"Where's the bathroom?" 

"Three doors to your left"

"okay" 

Elizabeth leaves the room and makes her way to the bathroom. The door is closed. Liz knocks.

"Wait a minute..."

It was a voice that Liz didn't want to hear. Elizabeth was about to walk away, but the door opened before she could. It was the infamous Jason Morgan in nothing, but a towel. He had just gotten out of the shower and was still wet. Elizabeth tried to move, but she couldn't. It was like Jason had a hold on her. She stared at his crystal orbs and his chest. His eyes were eyes you could drown in. They held eye contact. Jason was first to speak.

"I'm Jason"  
"I'm..."

"Elizabeth"

"Yeah"

Liz wondered how Jason knew her name.

"Emily told me about you"

"Oh"

"You work at Kelly's, right?"  
"Yeah"

"Next time, you and Em snoop in my room, make sure you put things back"

"Okay"

Elizabeth felt like an idiot at that point. She couldn't even say two words to him.

"uh...not that I mean it. Well, I do mean it, but ummm...she made me"

"Emily has that effect on people."  
"Yeah"

"You are in my history class, right?"  
"uh...Yeah. I think so."

"_I'm in your math class too.", Elizabeth thought._

"How did you do on that surprise quiz?"  
"alright, I guess"

"Yeah, So do you wanna go out?"  
"uh...What?"

"you and me + dinner date"

"uh..Well"

"Hey guys!"

Emily came up next to them.

"Hey Em"

Liz looked away from Jason for the first time.

"Liz, your sister is outside"

"Oh...Okay, Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye Elizabeth"

Liz walked downstairs and left.

"Your friend is cute"

"Please, Liz won't be one of your conquests"

"She likes me"  
"Whatever, Put a shirt on! It is disgusting"

Emily goes back to her room. Jason wasn't surprised how Elizabeth reacted when she saw him. He had that effect on girls. The thing was Jason was surprised how he reacted when he saw her. He had seen a lot of beautiful women in his life, but no one could compare to Elizabeth. Not even Brenda. Jason realized he hadn't been that taken with a girl since Brenda. He couldn't think about Brenda now, because he had some calls he needed to make. With that, Jason went to his room.


	5. The Plan

**AN: I am changing Elizabeth's mom's last name from Simpson-Webber to Hardy-Webber because it makes it more like GH.**

**The Plan**

Elizabeth couldn't stop thinking about him. She was laying on her bed with her eyes closed. Did he really ask her out or was she dreaming that? She couldn't even consider going out with him though! He was a player and was probably playing her. Someone knocked on her door. She opened her eyes.

"Come in"

"Hey Lizzie"

"Hey Mom" 

Even in her pajamas, Madison Hardy-Webber was beautiful. If you were a guy, you would call her 'hot', but she was really beautiful. With her long blond hair and dark blue eyes, she was a knockout, some would say. She also had a body of a model even though she never dieted or exercised. She was a goddess in the true meaning of the word. How Jeff Webber let her go? Most men would think he was a fool and he probably was. They would always fight and they were more friends than husband and wife. Elizabeth thought that they only got married because she got pregnant with her brother, Steven. Liz loved her parents all the same. Elizabeth looked more like her dad than her mom. You would doubt they were friends let alone related.

"I'm going to bed"

"Alone?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay, Goodnight" 

"Yeah and you also have a visitor in the living room"  
"Are you sure it isn't for Sarah?"  
"Yes, It is for you!"  
"Okay" 

Ms. Hardy-Webber closes the door. Elizabeth gets up and opens the door. Part of her wished it was Jason and part of her wished it wasn't. She walked down the stairs and went into the living room. She defiantly didn't expect this person coming over her house.

"Robin?"  
"Elizabeth, hi"  
"Um...How did you know where I live?"  
"I just know things"  
"Okay, then why are you here?"

"He broke up with me!"  
She started tearing up.

"He meaning Jason?"  
"Yes"

"Is that why you are here?"

The door bell rang.

"Hold that thought!" 

Elizabeth went to open the door.

"Courtney?"  
"You are amazing at hellos"  
"Sorry"  
"Can I come in?"  
"Sure"

They went into the living room.

"I didn't know you had company. Let me guess he dumped you too?"

Robin nodded. She was crying now.

"Jason dumped you"  
"Yeah, on the phone no less!" 

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll just get that" 

Elizabeth went to open the door again. She opened it and was attacked by arms.

"Hello Sam"

Sam was hugging Liz and was balling.

"Liz"

"Jason broke up with you?" 

Sam let go.

"mmhm"

"Lets go to the living room"

They made their way into the living room to find Courtney and Robin crying and blowing on tissues. Sam sat on the couch in between them and grabbed herself a tissue.

"So you guys wanna talk about it?" 

--

"My stomach hurts!", said Liz

"No, wait try this, chocolate on chocolate"

Robin hands the candy to Liz.

"Mmmm" 

"I feel so much better!", said Courtney.

"My mom says chocolate can mend a broken heart"  
"I can't believe he broke up with us!", said Robin.

"I know, I couldn't even enjoy the breakup sex!", said Sam

"You slept with him!"

Courtney throws some popcorn at her.

"I said we should talk in person and well one thing lead to another!"  
"I don't even know why we didn't break up with him right when Liz told us about him",said Robin.

"We probably didn't want to believe what she was saying"

"Yeah"

"Why are we doing this?"  
"Doing what?" 

"Moping around. Jason dumping us was the best thing he could have done. He should get a taste of his own medicine", said Courtney.

"How are we going to do that?"  
"Break his heart like he broke ours."

"How are we going to do that if he broke up with all of us?", said Sam

"Not all of us", said Robin

They look at Liz.

"What?"  
"Robin, you are a genius!", said Courtney

"I know" 

"What?" 

"This plan is amazing!"  
"What are you guys talking about?"

"You will break Jason Morgan's heart!"  
"How?"

"We will combine my popular-ness, Robin's smartness, and Sam's..."

"slutty-ness"

"Hey!"

"We will make you into the ideal woman that makes Jason go wild, make him fall in love with you, and then rip his heart out!"

"So what do you want me to do?" 

"Wow, you are dumber than Lulu Spencer on a good day, okay you will date Jason and break his heart!"  
"What do you mean date?"  
"Date, well pretend to date him"

"I don't think I have to pretend to date him", whispered Elizabeth.

"What?" 

"I went over the Morgan's for dinner and he kind of asked me out"

"Oh my god! What did you say!", said Sam

"I didn't get a chance to say anything"

"That's good! It means he is interested", said Robin

"I don't know..."

"Come on Liz! Do it for us!", said Courtney.

"Okay, I will do it!"

"YAY!" 

"So do I say yes?"

"You have to play hard to get!"  
"oh"

"I thought you had experience with this stuff!", said Robin

"From my mom..."

"Oh, Great!" 

"Sorry.."

"Now we have to make you, into all of us and teach you the art of Jason Morgan"

"Okay"  
"It is gonna be a long night",said Sam

"Yeah, a really long night", replied Elizabeth. 


	6. School

**School**

**Most italics will be Elizabeth's thoughts.**

Elizabeth's first class of the day was Pre-Calculus. Unfortunately this was a class she had with Jason Morgan. She was hoping he would just think she was invisible like always, but _they _wouldn't like that. _They _being Courtney,Robin, and Sam. They sucked Liz into their scheme. No way of getting out of it now. She was so wrapped in her thoughts, she didn't notice a handsome boy walked up to her desk.

"Hey"

Elizabeth turned to see _him._

"Hello Jason"

She turned to face the board. She was "not being eager" like _they _told her. It wasn't working. He was supposed to walk away, but he sat down next to Liz instead. Liz looked at him and at the door. She also had his class with Robin Scorpio. Robin smiled at Liz and took a seat in the back next to Lainey Winters. Jason noticed.

"You friends with Robin?"

"Kind of"

"We broke up, you know"

"I didn't know you were dating her. She never mentioned it"

"Oh, So yes or no"

"To what?"  
"Our date"

"Oh, uh..."

_Remember play hard to get!!_

"I don't date guys I don't know. Sorry"

"Well, if you go out with me, you can get to know me"

The teacher,Mr. Lansing started his lesson.

"I don't know"

Liz started taking notes.

"Say yes, We can catch a movie, go out to dinner, stay in"

Liz looked at him.

"I'm trying to listen"

"Come on, you know you want to"

"Mr. Morgan, Miss. Webber, anything you want to share with the class?"

They looked at Mr. Lansing.

"Well, Mr. Lansing. I was asking Miss. Webber if she would go out with me on Saturday night"

Jason smiled at Elizabeth.

"So, Miss Webber are you going to accept Mr. Morgan's invitation"

"Uh...ummm"

_Play Hard to Get!!_

"No, Sorry"

Liz continued to take notes.

"Ohh!!", said the class and they started laughing.

"Calm down class! I guess you aren't that irresistible, Morgan"

"Yeah, I guess not"

Jason stared at Elizabeth.

--

Elizabeth sat in front of Emily at lunch. Today was Pizza day. Elizabeth picked at her pizza.

"Is something wrong?", asked Emily

"Nothing Really"

"Oh Yeah, right. This is your official first day in PCH's cafe!"

Elizabeth sat in the courtyard her first week of school. She watched the cafeteria and compared herself to a small fish in a big pond.

A red haired girl sat next to Emily.

"Hey Em", the girl spoke in an authentic rich Brooklyn accent.

"Hey Kate. This is Elizabeth"

"Hi, Call me Liz"

"Okay Lizzie, call me Kate or Connie whatever floats ya boat"

Elizabeth stared at her.

"I get that a lot. My birth name is Connie, but I prefer to be called Kate. It is more fashion worldly "

Elizabeth nods.

"Oh My god! You're that girl! Lansing's first period Calculus!!"

"Guilty"

"What Kate?", asked Emily, who was beyond confused.

"Little Lizzie over here was asked out by your brother"

"Liz!"

"And she said no! In front of the whole class!"  
"Why didn't you tell me Liz?"  
"I didn't think about it", lied Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you say yes? I do love my Sonny, but come on he is Jason Morgan!"

"Eww...my brother"

"Shut it, Em", said Kate.

"He isn't my type"

"Who isn't who's type?" 

Carly Benson sat next to Liz.

"Look who has decided to join us!", said Emily

"If those cheerleaders talk about that stupid game next week, I was going to puke"

"I thought you lived for that stuff"

"I only joined cuz I was with Sonny"

"You were with Sonny?", asked Elizabeth.

"Two years. We were the Brenda/Jason of our time. No offense Kate"

"None taken" 

_Apparently being compared to Brenda and Jason was a high standard here..._

"You haven't forgiven Jase yet?"  
"Tomorrow"

"Mmm.."

"Ohmygod! You're the Webber girl!"

"Yep"

_This really was getting annoying._

"I wish I could have seen Jason's face when you said no...Priceless. Oh, he's coming over here!"

"What!"  
"He is walking over here, probably coming to grovel for my forgiveness" 

Jason walked to their table.

"Hello Em, Kate, Carly, and Elizabeth."

Jason walked behind Liz and whispered in her ear.

"I don't _give up _that easily"

Elizabeth held her breath.

"Here"

He handed her two small chocolate chip cookies in a napkin.

"Bye Ladies!"

He walked back to his table. Emily rolled her eyes and Kate and Carly waved.

"Give me a break!", said Emily

Emily took the cookies and stuffed them in her mouth.

"Those are my favorites!", said Elizabeth

"Lemme give you a tour of the cafe, Liz"

"Okay"

"Over there is the preps, straight A students, honor society, all that crap. There is Jasper 'Jax' Jacks, my boyfriend, so hands off! There is Georgie Jones, she is a sweetie, Patrick Drake is a pig!", said Carly

"He chases every women he sees, disgusting", said Emily

"Then their queen, Robin Scorpio. Hate her!"

"You just hate her because she and Jax are close"

"No, I hate her because she is a spoiled brat"

"She has always been nice to me", said Kate

"Whatever, just below them are the punks, then the 'Go Green' team aka the sluts"

_Told you easy!_

"Maxie Jones, Georgie's sister, but they are complete opposites. She will steal your boyfriend. Leyla Mir, the smart slut, and then their leader, Sam McCallgirl!"

"You don't like her do you?", said Liz.

"No one really does, only guys anyway"

"Why?"

"People call her SamMcCallgirl for a reason!", said Emily

"Oh"

"That table has the AV geeks, then there is the cheerleaders table", said Kate

"mmm.."

"Nadine Crowell, nice, sweet,whatever. Lulu Spencer, dumb as a pile of bricks, and my best friend, Courtney Matthews"

Emily coughed "bitch!"  
"Shut up!" 

"Watch out for ShrewLu. She will make you lose brain cells when she talks", said Kate. 

They laugh.

"Finally the jocks, Cooper Barrett, star lacrosse player; Logan Hayes, baseball; Johnny Zacchara, soccer; Prince Nik Cassadine, Star basketball center; Sonny Corinthos, star forward, and of course Jason Morgan, star shooter"

"Who's that?"

Liz points to this small boy with a beanie on his head sitting between Jason and Coop.

"Oh that's Spinelli",said Kate

"What does he play?" 

They laugh.

"Spinelli is the water boy. He is Jason's sidekick. Where there is a Jason, there is a Spinelli."  
"Look, who's coming this way", said Emily.

Spinelli, lunch tray in hand came to their table.

"Scoot over"

Emily scooted in her chair and Spinelli sat down.

"They started talking about sports again, Spin"  
"That is the only thing they talked about"

"You see Liz, Spinelli isn't the most 'sports friendly' guy"  
"Basketballs scare me, but that is not why I'm here" 

"They sent you here, Spiny?", asked Kate

"Stone Cold, did, Fashionista"

"Who?", asked Liz.

"Jason. Spinelli has a very broad vocabulary"

"Stone Cold is stone cold because well he can be cold as a stone", said Spinelli.

"Why did Jason send you?", asked Carly

"Well, Valkyrie"

Kate, Emily, and Liz laugh.

"How many times have I told you to call me Carly?"  
"Sorry Catty Carly"

"Continue Spin"

"Noble Emily, Stone Cold wanted me to ask Fair Elizabeth, if she would like to accompany him to the dance next week"  
"Ah, The Valentine's Day Dance", said Emily

"So Yes or No, Lizzie?", asked Kate

"Tell 'Stone Cold' he can ask me himself"

Elizabeth got up and went to throw her trash away.

**Any Questions?  
Any Comments?  
Any Suggestions?**

**Then REPLY!!**


	7. Cheerleader, Smearleader

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!! Short Chapter.**

**Cheerleaders, Smearleaders!**

It had been a few days since Jason had asked Elizabeth out. He sat by her in all her classes. He conveniently got his schedule changed. He even sat next to her at lunch sometimes. But he didn't ask again. He acted like it never happened. Courtney said that it wasn't good, but Elizabeth actually enjoyed it. Jason was a good guy. He made her laugh. He helped her with stuff she didn't understand. Besides the fact he was a cheating dog, Liz would consider going out with him. Courtney said that it was best for her to be noticed and available to him again. That is why they were currently walking to cheerleading practice. She was never really the cheerleading type, actually she was a klutz. But if you give Courtney Matthews a project, expect it to get done.

"Hey girls!"

"Hello Courtney!"  
"This is Elizabeth. She will be joining us!"

"Cool"

"Ladies, The game is tomorrow and of course the dance is on Friday. So we need to get prepared!"  
"I can't wait for the dance! I have this beautiful dress and Johnny asked me to go with him!", said Lulu.

"Who asked you! Liz, let me introduce you to the girls, Nadine, Lulu, Kelly, Carly, and well I don't know the rest"

"Decided to join us Liz?"  
"I have, Carly" 

"Okay, no time for chit chat! Let's go through the pyramid. Kelly, Lulu, you, and you on the bottom"

"But I'm always on the top?", said Lulu

"That is why Jolene isn't here and in a rehab center for her back!"

"Okay, fine"

"Nadine, you and you above them. Good that's nice. Now Carly and girl with the braids next and finally Liz on top!"

"What!"  
"Jason loves girls on top!"  
Elizabeth looked at her.

"of the pyramid of course!" 

"Okay"

Elizabeth managed to get up on the top.

"Stand up, Liz!"  
"Okay..."

Elizabeth stood up and immediately lost her balance. The whole pyramid came tumbling down.

"Walk it off , Ladies!!"  
Elizabeth and Carly stood up.

"Genius!", laughed a brunette girl.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Filming Elizabeth's first day!"

"Hey Emily"

"Carly, are you okay? We don't want you hurt on your little date with Jasper."

She laughed again.

"Shove it, Em!" 

"Emily!"

"Yes, Queen Courtney!"  
"Sit over on the bleachers until practice is over"  
"I obey, Master!"

"Ladies, get up. Practice!"  
"Why am I here?", asked Elizabeth.

"Cause you want to sleep with Jase"  
"No, I don't Carly"

"Okay, fine"  
"I may want to kiss him though"

Carly grinned.

**Any comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Questions?**

**Then REVIEW!**

_**Next Chapter:**** Why is it riding on Liz to win the big game?**_


	8. The Big Game

**AN: Some may be surprised about Emily's reaction to the whole plan, but for the story to go the way I want it to, it has to be like this. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I really do. It's probably one of my faves so far. Enjoy!**

**The Big Game**

"Wow"

"Shut Up"

"You have so gone cheerleader!"

"You were incouraging this, so why are you surprised"

Elizabeth was in her blue and white cheerleading uniform and Emily had been making fun of her.

"Whatever"

"Let's Go, I don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, breaking my brother's heart is a big '**do now**'"

"Em!"

_Yeah, Elizabeth told Emily the plan. She was her very best friend. Emily didn't agree, but she said she had no right to judge and that she would butt out._

"Okay! I won't say anything. Let's Go!"

They left Elizabeth's house and went into Emily's car.

"Ready to cheer!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

--

"**ELIZABETH!**"

"God, that woman is Satan!"

Elizabeth laughed and turned around. Emily followed her lead.

"Hey Courtney"

"Elizabeth, Don't you look nice!? And Hello, Emily!"

Courtney put on her best fake smile.

"Imma go find Kate. Good Luck Liz and it's always a pleasure, Courtney"

"Back at ya"

Emily rolled her eyes and made her way into the Gym.

"Okay, Liz. You look great! Jason will totally notice you! Sam and Robin can't be here till later. Sam had this Save the Dolphins thing and Robin won some award."

"Seems like you guys have bonded"

"Whatever"

"Wow! Lizzie Webber!"

"Hey Carly"

She gave Courtney and Liz a hug.

"We better go with the other girls"

"Ready for your big debut, Liz?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

_Which wasn't that much to begin with..._

"Okay, Let's go run through it one more time"

They went to the girl's locker room.

--

The game was 76-76 in overtime with about a minute left on the clock. Everyone was on their feet. Elizabeth actually saw Emily cheering and smiling which said a lot for a girl who didn't like to attend public social activities. She had to admit she was having a good time as well even though Jason kept looking at her every 5 seconds. Nikolas had the ball and passed it to Sonny. Sonny passed it to Jason, who was near the three point line. Instead of making the shot, Jason, with the ball, made his way over to the sidelines, right by Elizabeth.

"Hey"

"Umm, Hi"

"So?"

"Shouldn't you be shooting the basketball or something?"

"**45 **seconds on the clock!", yelled the annoucer guy.

"I should"

"Then do it!"

"**40**"

"So Webber, how you doing?"

"Good"

"**35**"

"Get in the game, Morgan!", screamed Coach Luke Spencer.

"Are you going to accept my invitation to the dance tomorrow?"

"**30**"

"As friends?"

"Friends, Lovers, whatever"

"**MORGAN!**"

Jason passed the ball to Sonny who passed it right back to him.

"**25**"

"Umm... if you shoot..."

"Yeah?"

"**10**"

"Okay, Okay, Just Shoot!"

"Fine, Don't Beg"

He smiled and winked. He shot the game winning basket right at the buzzard.

--

Elizabeth was waiting for Emily. She went with Kate to find Sonny. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey"

"Hi Jason"

"So, you need a ride?"  
"I'm waiting for Em."

Jason was taking in the sight of her. She was so beautiful with her cheerleading uniform. Her hair was straight down her back, which was different from her usual style. Even the small blue PCH tattoo on her cheek and her clean white tennis shoes. She was truly breathtaking.

"Hello, Earth to Jason!"

She waved her hand in his face.

"Oh, Sorry. I was distracted."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Gosh! Emily, hurry up!", she said to no one in particular.

"Oh, I told her to leave"

"Um, Why? And why haven't you told me the last few minutes!?"

"I told her I was going to bring you home and you're cute when you are being impatient."

Elizabeth scoffed.

"Okay"

"Ready"

"Yep"

They went outside.

"So where's your car?"

"I didn't bring it"

"Okay...:

"I walk on game days. Helps clear my head. Oh, I left something in the locker room. Be right back"

"Kay"

Jason ran into the school. Someone honked. Elizabeth looked up and saw Sam, Courtney, and Robin in a car. She ran up to them.

"He's walking me home. What do I do?"

"Don't Worry, he usually keeps it PG-13 until the second or third date", said Sam.

"Okay, so?" 

"You'll probably just get a kiss"

"Oh.."

She wasn't expecting that.

"Go, he's coming!"

Elizabeth ran back to the door and they drove off. Jason came out.

"Who was that?"

"Uh, Nobody"

--

Elizabeth laughed. She enjoyed talking to Jason. He was a good listener.

"You know you are easy to talk to, Webber"

"I was just thinking the same thing, Morgan"

"So, our big date tomorrow"

"It's not a date. We are going as _friends_"

"Whatever, so here we are"

They were on the sidewalk in front of Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth turned around and faced Jason. She saw a black rangerover about a few feet away. It was Courtney, Robin and Sam with binoculars. Liz laughed.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing. Are you going to walk me to the door?"

"I would, but I'm not going to"

"Why?"

"I wouldn't trust myself"

Elizabeth gave him a confused look.

"If I walked you to the door, I would kiss you and it's too soon for that, even though we are _friends_. I don't want to risk it", he stammered.

"Everyone should take a little risk"

Elizabeth leaned in and so did Jason. Their heads collidied.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, Um...I think I leaned in when you..."

"Yeah."

He cuts her off.

"Wanna try again?", he asks.

Elizabeth kisses him on the cheek.

"I think that was enough risk for tonight, _friend_"

Elizabeth walks up and opens the door. She closes it and enters without looking back. She leans against the door. Her mom comes out the kitchen.

"How was the game?"

"Oh, good"

"Did you get hit with the ball? There's this red spot on your forehead"

"Uh, Yeah, you know me, once a klutz always a klutz!"

Elizabeth ran upstairs.

"The classic first kiss head bunt. I know it well.

She went back into the kitchen.

**Any Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Questions?**

**THEN REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: **** Fill in the Fall Out Boy Lyrics: , . We're falling apart to half time. , . And these are the lives you loved to lead. . This is they way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me.**


	9. If You Ain't Dancing,You Ain't Living!

**A/N: AHHHH! It took me FOREVER to get this done! I'm soooo sorry for taking this long, but now that school has started, I can start my normal routine. If you guys haven't checked it out yet, I have a new fic Untouched, which is basically about the future generation of Port Chuck with a good old fashioned love triangle. I will updating on Punk Mob Princess and The Games We Play as soon as I can. Here's the story!**

**If You Ain't Dancing, You Ain't Living!**

"I have to meet this boy!"

"Mom!"

"I'll see him when he picks you up!", says Miss Hardy-Webber in her most taunting voice.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

"If I haven't said it enough for one night, you look pretty honey"

"Thanks"

Elizabeth was wearing a light blue dress with her hair down her back in curls. Sam said she had to show skin and Robin contradicted her by saying not too much, so Liz got a strapless dress that went to the knee. It was _very_ uncomfortable and tight which made it uncomfortable.

The doorbell rang.

"Ooh, that's him! I will get it!!"

Elizabeth's mom basically jogged to the door as Liz slowly followed. She opened the door.

"Hello there"

"You must be Elizabeth's sister. It's a pleasure"

He kissed her hand.

"Oh no, Sarah is with her dad. I'm her mom,but call me Madison"

"Okay Madison"

"Lizzie, you're date is..."

"I know!" 

Elizabeth makes her presence known.

"Elizabeth, you ready?"

"Yeah, bye mom!"

"Bye guys, don't do anything I wouldn't do"

She smiled and closed the door.

"You look amazing, breathtaking even"

"Save it for my mom and you clean up nice too, Morgan"

"Let's go"

They walked down to his car. Jason opened her door. They both got in the car.

"Hey guys!"

Liz greeted Emily, Nikolas, Kate, and Sonny, who were in the back. Everyone greeted her back. Jason started driving. Everyone was quiet which was unusual. Elizabeth looked at Jason. 

"I'll tell you later"

Elizabeth looked out the window and enjoyed the ride.

!!

"So what's up?" 

Elizabeth was walking with Jason. Sonny and Nikolas were in front of them and Emily and Kate were behind.

"Well, as you know, Nik asked Em to the dance. She was so happy and dare I say cheerful"

Elizabeth laughed.

"When he comes to the house, he says I'm glad you are okay with this, you are really helping me with Nadine"

"Ouch"

"Yeah, well Em freaked"

"Understandingly"

"Between Kate and Sonny, you know how she applied for this fashion internship this summer?"

"Yeah"

"She got it"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, but Sonny said it would break them up and he retaliated by getting drunk"

"I noticed something was off"

They stared at Sonny wobbling by Nikolas.

"I'm just glad we aren't that screwed up"

Jason grinned and put his arm around Elizabeth's waist. Normally she would have pushed him away, but tonight something just felt different. Good different.

!!

The dance was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time, well almost everyone. Elizabeth spotted Sam, in a green dress, flirting with the new student Ian Devlin. She winked at Liz. Robin, in a yellow dress, was fighting and flirting with Patrick Drake. Courtney, in a pink dress, was dancing with Logan Hayes. Nikolas was sitting down, staring at Nadine, in a purple dress, who was practically making out with Johnny Zacchara. I guess Lulu wasn't good company since she was sitting alone. Sonny was looking like a lost puppy. Emily, Kate, and Carly in red,blue,and black dresses, were dancing with Jax and having a good ol' time. Elizabeth was at the punch bowl. Jason was across the dance floor, talking to Spinelli, well Spinelli was talking to him with his new girlfriend Maxie Jones. Who saw that coming? Jason looked over at her. She looked away as Jason excused himself and went over to her.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Would you like to dance?"  
"I thought you didn't dance"

"I would dance with you"

Jason smiled.

"You would have to wait in line"

"What?"  
"I have had many invitations. That Leo Julian and Ric Lansing are real charmers"

"Sorry I wasn't around you, I thought you needed space"

"You finally ask me out after bothering me non-stop, you want to give me space!" 

Jason shrugged.

"How 'bout that dance?"  
"Well"

Jason pulled her to him. Their faces just inches apart.

"Those other guys can wait"

Elizabeth nodded. They went to the middle of the dance floor. A song began. **(Pick any slow love song)**

Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced.

"I like this song"

"Mm"  
"You know what it reminds me of?" 

"What?"

"You"

!!

After dropping Sonny, Nikolas, and Kate off, Emily, Jason, and Elizabeth were on the way to her house. Emily fell asleep. All that dancing must have tired her out. They got to her house.

"Lemme walk you to the door"

"Okay"

They got out the car and walked side by side to the door. They got there, but stalled.

"So..."

"So.."  
"Okay, um,bye"

Elizabeth went to open the door, but Jason blocked her way.

"Excuse Me"

They stared at each other. Jason pulled her to him and kissed her. They broke away.

"See you tomorrow, Jason"

She went inside her house. Jason got in his car and touched his lips. He smiled, started the car and drove off. Elizabeth leaned against the door. She touched her lips. She ran up the stairs and she realized she was falling for Jason Morgan.

**Hope you like it!!**

**Any Questions?  
Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Then REVIEW!!**

_**Next Chapter:**_** The girls come up with another plan.**


End file.
